The Mystery of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon
by Man-Eater Bug
Summary: The unsolved mysteries of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon are about to be unlocked by some guy that could only win against a dueling monkey.
1. Fate

Okay, the main character in this fic is Joey, so we get things straight.I hope you enjoy my fic!!! I'm telling you now that my fic contains very descriptive Duels, so if you don't like violence, don't read, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or anything like that, although I do own some Duel Monsters Cards.

                Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa were walking along the Duelist's Kingdom, and their hunger was increasing by the minute.

"Yo Yug, when are we gonna start eating"

"Yeah, man, I'm pretty hungry"

                Yugi sat down. "Okay guys, just hold on a sec" He went through the backpack that Mai gave to them, and as he pulled some food out, four packs of Duel Monsters Cards fell out.

"Huh?"

                Yugi's kindness got the best of him "You think we should give them back?" Upon hearing this, Téa erupted. "NO!!! We definately shouldn't! Uhhh...besides, she probably left them for us?"

Joey and Tristan were confused. "Why would _Mai do somehting like that"_

"Just shut up and open 'em"

                Yugi distributed the packs equally, each person getting one. Joey opened his and looked at the cards. "Hmmm... Sword of Dark Destruction..Hinotama..Violet Crystal...Dragon Zombie, and...POLYMERIZATION!!! ALRIGHT!!!" I can power my Dragon Zombie pretty high with these cards, I'll put 'em all in my deck.

                They ate their food, and began to walk again, when they saw a silohette. "Hey, look over there, I'm gonna duel 'em!" Tristan decided to make a crack. "What, do you see a dueling monkey over there?" "That's it! No more duelin' monkey jokes!, You and me, right here, right now!" "Hold off, I don't even have a deck, yet! Go Duel that monk-errr guy." Joey ran over to the duelist "C'mon let's duel!" He piinted to a stadium that wasn't so far away. The man grinned "No Problem..heh-heh.."


	2. Mistake

Okay, here's the next part of my fic, with the first of (Hopefully) many duels!!!

                They walked over to the arena, each duelist taking a podium.

"I wager TWO Star chips!!!" He threw his star chips down.

"Very Well... But let me warn you, I have a card in my Deck that can only be beaten by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!!" He also threw his star chips down

"Ehh..Can I take my star chips back?"

"Too late, punk"

"Okay, 'dat's it!!!"

"Save it for the duel..."

                The two duelists drew their cards, and looked at their hands. The other duelist looked at his hand /I couldn't have asked for a better hand.../ The duelist played his Thunder Dragon (1600/1500) with the Electro-Whip card (1900/1500) in attack mode, and a brilliant hologram of the dragon depicted on the picture area of the card of it appeared on the field with an electrical whip hanging out of it's mouth, and ended his turn. Joey laughed and put down his Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) with the Legendary Sword (2100/1900), as a hologram of the Flame Swordsman with an abnormally large sword, covered in flames appeared, attacking the Thunder Dragon, removing it and 200 Life Points from the field *2000/1800*. The duelist thought /Hmm.. He's getting serious.../, and played his Revolver Dragon (2600/2200) and a hologram of the huge, metallic dragon appeared, and shot the Flame Swordsman, killing it. *1500/1800* Joey looked depressed /How will I ever save Serenity, that card is stronger than my strongest card...wait...I have Polymerization, maybe I can fuse the Red-Eyes and...Something.... /, and looked in his hand, He had Baby Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Dragon Zombie, and Violet Crystal. He drew his card... the Time Wizard (500/400)! He instantly put it into play, and activated the time roulette. The hand on the clock on the hologram's staff stopped on the time gate, which sent the Revolver Dragon back in time. "That wasn't the card I spoke of earlier..." That made Joey doubt his ability. That guy had an even stronger card?! That one was already more powerful than his strongest card! The other duelist had his worst cards in his hand, and he played a monster face down in defense mode, to end his turn. Joey drew a card..Polymerization! Just what he needed! Before he played it, he decided to pull his Time Wizard from trouble by playing his Baby Dragon, and creating the Thousands Dragon. The big, ugly Dragon's hologram stared the Monster (One-Eyed Shield Dragon: 700/1300) down before burning it to a crisp. The duelist drew another weak card, and played another face-down in defense mode. Joey drew the Sword of Dark Destruction, and played the Dragon Zombie (1600/0) with the Sword of Dark Destruction and Violet Crystal (2300/100), and attacked the monster (Lesser Dragon: 1200/1000) with the Zombie. The duelist drew his strongest card, the Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500), and played it, causing a hologram of a huge Dragon, which roasted the Thousands Dragon, as it was stronger than the Dragon Zombie. *1000/1800*

Little did he know, sparing the Zombie Dragon was a huge mistake!!!

And thus ends my 2nd chapter. How did you like it? I've decided to leave you in suspense for my third chapter. Don't worry, it won't take as long to make, I waited too long with this one. Well, anyway, tell me what you think in a review! I'm going to be busy this weekend, so expect Chapter Three up by Monday or Tuesday.


End file.
